Since I've Been Loving You
by PistolPeteMatty
Summary: Set in the 1970s Austin's band Still Horizon has just hit it big and is going on their very first headlining tour. Ally and her friends are a group of "Band-Aids" as they call themselves and she meets Austin in the summer of '69 at his bands first show opening for Lynyrd Skynyrd. *Read intro, it's better than it sounds promise!*


**Hi! I'm rather new at this, I've written before but I've never shared any of my stories on any site but I was loosely inspired by the movie Almost Famous and I thought I'd give this a shot. Keep in mind that english is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammar errors or spelling errors hopefully in time I'll get better at it, thank you in advance for understanding :) Also I rated this story an M just to be on the safe side, please review, any suggestions and helpful criticism is more than welcome! Anyway without any further interruptions here's "Since I've Been Loving You"**

***I Don't Own Austin &amp; Ally Or Anything Affiliated With The Disney Channel Or The Actors That Portray Them, Also I Do Not Own Led Zeppelin Or Any Of The Songs That May Be Used In This Story***

The year was 1970, it was the era of free love, long hair, bell bottom jeans, freedom, and pure rock and roll, it was a time where music was just as dangerous as the drugs you took while listening to it, it was a time where mere mortal men were turned into rock gods commanding the audience to worship at their feet.

It was the best time to be alive.

For Allyson Dawson and her friends of "Band-aids" as they liked to call themselves it wasn't just about the men in the bands they followed around almost in a religious way or the sex or even the bragging rights to say she had sex with a rock god. It was solely about the music and the feeling that she gets when she hears the chords and melodies ring out, it was about the way it made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand and the chills that rolled through her whole body when the bass line hit, it was the way the music consumed her like nothing she's ever experienced before.

One band however she held close to her heart more than any other band she toured with and that was _his_ band Still Horizon, she met them in the summer of '69 and her life was never quite the same after frontman and founder Austin Moon imprinted on her life. She had spent the whole summer touring around the west coast in a bus with him and his three other band mates plus her two best friends.

She went under an alias "Roxy Rocket" because if there was one thing Ally never allowed herself to do was let people in especially rock stars. She knew the lives rock stars lead all too well and she wasn't about to ever let one in far enough to inflict any type of heart ache, after all that wasn't what her journey was about, although with Austin she felt the walls tumbling but she was always quick to rebuild.

Some say she was in denial because the connection was so clear to anyone with eyes and ears but she refused to admit it, she couldn't allow herself to admit it but ever since that one summer she felt things she hasn't felt since she was a 17 year old kid living back in Wisconsin. She left that little girl back home a long time ago and she had no desire to ever revisit those feelings, her heart belonged to the music and the music alone.

Ally was 17 years old when she left the small town of Point Place, Wisconsin telling her parents she was called on a journey to find her true self. Her parents being the free spirited hippies that they were understood and although it hurt them greatly to see their only child leave they understood and made her promise to write and let them know that she was okay and to this very day she kept good on her promise to them. Ally also left behind her boyfriend he was holding her down and she knew it, Ally loved the idea of love but never found it in him, he had broken her heart in the worst way and she made a vow never to feel that way again her heart now belonged to something far more important than a man and she liked it better that way.

Austin Moon was a man on fire, give him a guitar and a mic and he would show you his soul, growing up in a small rural town in Florida the son of a preacher and a religious house wife was hard on him. He wasn't aloud to listen to secular music and his records were always taken away and you could bet on your life that a spanking and a full on lecture on how this music he was so persistent on listening to was from the devil; would soon follow after.

Austin was 16 years old when he left his conservative upbringing to pursue his dreams of becoming a rock star and he soon found himself in Reno, Nevada where he met his bandmates and formed the band Still Horizon. It took years of playing small gigs at rundown bars until they landed themselves a manager and moved out to Los Angeles and quickly signed with Starr Records.

Austin was a hopeless romantic at heart and at 20 years old he found what he thought to be the love of his life with the record label's owner Jimmy Starr's daughter Kira and after courting her for months and gaining her trust he married her.

Austin may have had experience playing bars to about a hand full of drunken men who couldn't tell their left from their right but he absolutely had no clue about the things being a rock star came with, and most of the things he failed to realize was that there would be girls practically throwing themselves at them.

Soon it was time to go on their first tour opening for Lynyrd Skynyrd and Kira trusted that he would be fateful and he swore he would be. But he's only a man after all.

It was the summer of '69 when their first tour skyrocketed them into stardom opening for one of the biggest bands out there and to say Austin was excited was an understatement, he could barely sit still and it didn't help that someone may have slipped him some LSD during soundcheck. Everything was illuminated in Austin's eyes and he felt as if he was looking through a kaleidoscope, he looked to the crowd from behind the stage and his eyes adjusted to a small brunette girl who was talking up some security guard with a smile that could move mountains and it was no match for the security guard who melted at the sight of it and handed her what looked like all access passes although he couldn't be too sure.

She was with two other women both about the height, the girl on the left had long raven wild curls and the girl on the left had shoulder length pin straight golden hair. All three of them were a rock stars dream come true, beautiful and assumingly easy but they were anything but, they were a perfect storm that came without warning.

Austin returned to his dressing room trying to calm the effects of the drugs he was given, he knew he needed this show to be amazing it was their first show of the tour and he wanted to be taken seriously and not be categorized as another drugged up rock star with no real talent he had come too far and risked too many things for his career to be cut short because of something stupid. He splashed some water on his face and returned to the common room where his band was grabbing a snack before they were to take the stage.

"Austin man can you believe this is actually happening? a real tour with Skynyrd!" Dez exclaimed with a goofy grin plastered on his face,

The red head and bassist of Still Horizon has been Austin's best friend since he left his home and settled in Nevada they created this band together and Austin couldn't be happier to share this experience with the man who he took as a brother.

"Just trying to take it all in man" Austin replied smirking, he took a look around the room and sighed in contentment, it hit him then that this was it, all the hard work payed off and he had proved his parents wrong he was living his dream. The rest of the band was scattered around the room, Gavin the rhythm guitarist was in a secluded corner tuning his guitar making sure it sounded perfect and Elliot was tapping his drum sticks to the beat of "Smoke On The Water" on the arm rest of the couch he was seated in.

Just as Austin was going to say something to his friends there was a knock on the door before it was thrown open, Austin and the boys quickly turned to see who had intruded and they were faced with the woman Austin had seen earlier in the crowd leaning against the food frame with her arms crossed and a small smile planted firmly on her face. Austin slowly walked towards her and took in her appearance he knew she was cute when he had seen her from afar but now looking at her up close he knew he was wrong, she was gorgeous.

She had on a pair of bell bottom jeans that hugged her thighs and hips, her torso was exposed and a tiny white crop top that hung loose covered her on top. Her hair cascaded down her back in beautiful coffee colored curls, her skin looked as if it were made out of porcelain, she didn't wear any make up because she didn't need to her cheeks were naturally rosy and her eyelashes were thick and dark and made her big brown doe eyes stand out, her lips were coated in a thin layer of lipgloss.

"Hello, I'm Roxy, Roxy Rocket" She said with a smirk playing at her lips as she stuck out her hand.

"Austin Moon" He replied back with a matching smirk placed on his mouth, he took her hand and brought it up slowly to his mouth and kissed it softly letting his lips linger for a moment while locking eyes with her.

Austin never seen someone so effortlessly beautiful and her voice alone sounded like a chorus of angels, as he looked into her eyes the room around him and the people in it faded, but he had no clue what he was about to get himself into he was looking into the eye of the storm.

Ally looked in his eyes and found herself immidently drawn to him, but shook it off she wasn't here to just fuck some rock star, she never allowed herself to do that, but the way his brown eyes clashed with hers she found it hard to concentrate on anything else. This was just another band she had heard about; a new up and coming sensation and she wanted to be apart of it and witness this tour that would change Rock'N'Roll first hand, she didn't know however just how invested she'd be in Mr. Austin Moon.

_A/N: Thank you all so much for __reading!_

_This was just the intro to the story and I hope you all like it so far I have a billion ideas for this story and I'm so excited about it!_

_Like I said earlier english is not my first language so I'm sorry if there were any errors._

_Please review I'd love to hear what everyone thinks, and please don't be afraid to correct me if you seen anything wrong or if you have any suggestions I'm open to suggestions :) Oh and in case anyone caught where Ally was from, It's from That 70's Show and I just couldn't think of another place to haver her come from haha_


End file.
